


Drabble: Life As A Watcher

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Xander went out for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Life As A Watcher

**Setting:**  Season 3  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Xander hissed as Giles 'spiked' his coffee. He looked around afraid that someone in the coffee house must have noticed. "Can you do that here?"  
  
"Yes," Giles answered simply.   
  
Xander shook his head. "For a stuffy librarian, this is very impressive."  
  
Giles smiled, drinking his coffee.  
  
"What's that for, anyway?"   
  
"Life as a watcher… one ought to relax now and then."  
  
Xander nodded. "Guess training Buffy can be difficult with her not following your instructions… "  
  
"Buffy is a special girl," Giles interrupted softly. Xander knew Giles thought so, even though he kept 'spiking' his coffee.


End file.
